1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a laser scanner comprising a transmission optic whose laser pencil beam is oriented coaxially with the axis of rotation of a rotating deflecting mirror and coaxially with the optical axis of the associated detector optic, such that light reflected from a distant measuring point can be deflected by the deflecting mirror and through the detector optic to a signal detector whose output signal can be evaluated for purposes of data acquisition.
2. Related Art
Such a laser scanner is known from DE 102 16 405 A1 and can be used to generate a three-dimensional ambient image. To prevent the ingress of dirt, the known laser scanner is provided with a cover window having a tapered inner surface and a tapered outer surface. The reflections occasioned during the transit of the laser pencil beam are suppressed in the known device by a series of measures. In particular, undesirable stray light can be absorbed in an annular beam dump.
Proceeding from this prior art, the object underlying the invention is to create a laser scanner distinguished by very low optical crosstalk between the transmission optic and the detector optic.